Cody's Secret
by Twilight Majic
Summary: what happens when one act of kindness changes your life completely? can you make it a good or bad? After saving a kat from peril; Cody's life had taken the turn for the worst. can an island full of people help him or make things worse? will have lemon.
1. Arriving

On a small vacant island, twenty-two contestants are going to participate in a reality show much like "Survivor" or "Endurance," where they will go head-to-head to win the grand prize of $100,000. These contestants are all teenagers at the age of 16. They will live together on the island like "The Real World" as they participate in dangerous events that are similar to those on "Fear Factor" and "Iron Chef," where one person will be victorious and the other will be kicked off.

Now let the games begin!

_"What will happen if they learn my secret? Will they be freaked out? Will they hurt me like all the others? Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." _

In a small boat heading to island Wawanakwa sat a lanky brown-haired boy who was really worried about anything and everything that could happen. He was an average teen, though short for his age. He styled his hair with a part in the middle of his bangs and flat around his head. The boy was dressed in a dark violet v-neck shirt, black semi-baggy jeans, black boots, and wore fingerless gloves on each hand.

The boat had arrived at the island, a horn going off somewhere to let everyone know that they had arrived and bringing the lanky boy out of his thoughts.

_"I can't believe I'm here. I hope the others don't see them." _

All the boy could do was repeat the latter sentence over and over in his head as he picked up his bag and took his first steps onto the docks. As he walked, he kept his head down so that no one could see the worried look he wore at the moment; he heard the host come up and clear his throat before making an announcement.

"Welcome campers, my name is Chris and this is Camp Wawankawa! You have all been selected to participate in a reality show called 'TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND,' and whoever is the last remaining contestant will receive the grand prize of $100,000!"

Chris went on to explain the rules and contests, and mentioned how everyone would be living together.

'Great, the risk of them finding out just increased,' was all the lanky boy could think. He tried to come up with a way to avoid everyone, but before coming up with a plan, Chris started to introduce the contestants, the first being the boy, of course.

"Everyone, this is Cody."

The others just nodded.

"To tell you guys the truth, we don't know very much about him, so Cody, mind giving us a little about yourself?"

Cody looked up at Chris, studying him in case something was amiss, his sixth sense allowing him to do so with relative ease. Chris wore a blue button-up shirt with blue jeans, and his black wavy hair was medium cut that really shined when the sun hit it just right.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh sorry about that. I was just thinking about what to say, hehe."  
Cody blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously before straightening up and facing the other teens, clearing his throat before finally answering.

"All I can really say is..........stay away from me!"

Everyone quirked an eyebrow as they stared at him, except one boy who just took a quick glance up before burying his nose back into his book. This intrigued Cody and piqued his curiosity, but fear kept him from finding out why.

"O-ok. Well, uh, lets continue on then, shall we? Ok, from the far right we have Trent, Gwen, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, Tyler, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Eva, Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel, and lastly, Noah."

The contestants nodded as their names were called, except the boy with the book, Noah. Cody examined all of them, quickly determining who he might befriend and who was his enemy -- Heather. She positively reeked of spoiled self-centered jerk who would do anything to win.

As he continued his examination of the teens, he smelt a powerful odor and turned around to find a tall dark man in a chef's hat, holding what looked to be buckets of fish. All poor Cody could do was bite hard enough on his bottom lip to break the skin, but it held back the urge to move his extra appendage and pounce on the man for the food.

"Everyone, this is Chef, and he will be your chef and anything else I want him to be during your time here."

All Chef could do was grunt in response as he waled toward the dock's edge. Two girls, dressed alike, looked at each other before one of them spoke up.

"Um, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"What is Chef doing with those?"

"Oh, he's going to feed the sharks."

"SHARKS?!"

Everyone gasped at the statement; even Noah showed his surprise, if only for a split second.

"Yeah, anyway, now we're going to set you all up in diff--"

Chris was cut off by a small brown-haired blur that shoved past him and attacked chef from behind, knocking down the fish. Cody couldn't resist it any longer - he could keep his extra appendage hidden, but he couldn't control his hunger, and was soon after the fishes. He pounced off Chef and onto a fish, grasping it firmly before sinking his fangs into it and consuming it ravenously.

While he ate, everyone stared, mouths agape; the sight was apparently weird enough to make Noah stop reading and stare at the scene. After Cody ate the fish, he stood up and stretched releasing a small purr before realizing he did in front of everyone. He slowly turned around, wide eyes meeting his own, and shivered a bit since now he figured he'd lost any chance of making a friend and his secret had been exposed. He racked his brain for an excuse, and after a bit he finally came up with something that might seem passable.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I haven't eaten in days, and the hunger finally got to me. I just had to eat something now, hehehe."

He shifted nervously as he spoke, looking at the other contestants' expressions and hoping that they believed his lie. Fortunately, luck was on his side, and everyone just nodded in agreement, figuring hunger could make people do crazy things.

Chris cleared his throat once more before saying, "Well now, since that's over, how about we split you up into different teams? On the Killer Bass team we have Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, and Duncan. On the Screaming Gophers, we have Noah Justin, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, and Owen."

The contestants went to each their respective teams and stood around to find out which cabins they would be staying in.

"The cabins on the left are for the Gophers, and the right are for the Bass. Everyone relax and get a good night's sleep, because tomorrow you'll have your first event," Chris said, before walking away and muttering to himself, "Oh, man, what was with Cody? Better keep an eye on him - something's off with that boy."

The teens went to their cabins, except Cody who stood there and watched everyone leave until he was all alone.

"This is going to be difficult in more than one way...."

With that said, he picked up his bag and headed for the forest to find a good place to set up camp and call home for now.


	2. Almost caught

As he traveled through the forest, he examined each tree carefully to find one he could call his temporary home. At every tree he came to, he would sniff and feel it to make sure he didn't make his home on an unhealthy, camera-infested, or marked tree. Cody searched for several minutes, all the while playing that scene over and over in his head.

"I can't believe I let my instincts get the better of me! At least I was able to hide my secret in the end..."

The boy was still embarrassed that everyone saw his behavior, including the people at home who were watching the whole thing on TV. The thought was ended when he crashed into a tree in the middle of the forest that somehow seemed bigger than all the others. After examining it to make sure it was healthy, he surveyed the area to see if Chris had hidden any cameras nearby. The search came up empty - a good thing since now he wouldn't have to hide his true identity. Cody set his bags down raised his hands to his head, and pulled off his ears and then his hair, which was really a wig he made out of his own hair; his real hair ended at the middle of his shoulder blades and on top of his head were two kat ears. After wiggling them a bit to stretch them out, he undid his pants and slowly took them off. Underneath his baggy jeans, he wore another pair with a hole torn in the back, allowing his tail to move around freely.

"Much better! Man, that wig gets itchy, and wearing two jeans in this hot weather is just stupid." The brown hair boy sighed before continuing. "I need to find a better way to hide these."

The small boy stretched out, purring lightly as the sun hit him just right through the leaves of the trees. Eventually, he climbed the tree to find the perfect bed and, after a while of searching, he found a nice wide branch with a hole in the trunk right in front of it, making it the perfect spot to call home. Putting his stuff away in the hole, he decided to play around with the woodland creatures to help relax after the long journey he had taken recently.

~Back at the Cabins~

They entered the cabins and looked around before all hell broke loose as they screamed and swatted at one another to see who claimed what bed. The fight raged on in all the cabins before the teens could finally put away their things and relax. During this time, one of the occupants noticed an empty bed and realized that the weird boy with the fish was missing.

"Hey, anybody seen the weird boy?"

The other two teens in the cabin looked around and saw that he was correct: the mysterious boy was indeed missing. Silence abounded as the teens stared contemplatively at the empty bed. Noah was the first one to speak after putting his things away.

"Who cares? Maybe he's in the lake trying to eat fish again."

A larger male in the group looked at him, then the other.

"Should we look for him?"

"Why?" the bookworm asked.

"Well, he _is_ part of the team." Another boy spoke now, "I think.......Um.......what is your name again?"

"Owen," the large male replied.

"I think Owen is right and we should go look for him."

"Whatever."

Noah was just being himself. He didn't like to be around people, he was way too smart for them, and frankly, he found them annoying.

"I'm heading to the forest."

Owen and the other boy look at each other before asking in unison, "Why?"

"So I can get away from you two."

With that, Noah left the cabin and made his way to the forest to read his book with no further interruptions.

~

Noah was absorbed in his book as he walked through the forest, not really paying attention to what direction he was going. He was torn from the pages, however, when he heard a loud noise that sounded like a cat's meow. He followed the sound and came across an open field, the middle of which contained the missing boy playing around with a squirrel.

For some reason, Noah couldn't look away from the sight in front of him. Cody crouched down, pounced on the squirrel and missed, only to repeat the action several more times.

_'Isn't this interesting........wait, is he wearing kat ears and a kat tail?'_

Noah rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't just imagining it and didn't need to have his eyes examined. When he opened them, the other teen was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe it was just my imagination running wild? Yeah, that's it..."

He picked up his book and walked out of the clearing, unaware of the shadow that was above him.

_'Man that was a close! Good thing I heard him in time or he would have found out my secret. I need to be more careful and keep up my defenses if I don't want this sort of thing happening again. I guess he thinks I left - better head back to the camp.'_

Cody put his disguise back on and headed out of the forest.

It only took a few minutes to reach camp, and as he got their he heard voices coming from the middle of it; even though his ears were covered up, he could hear what the other campers were saying.

"Where could he be?"

"Maybe he got scared and ran off, the little wimp!"

"He has to be here somewhere..."

Their conversation continued as they tried to decide whether or not leave Cody be or to keep up the search for him. The brown-haired teen listened a bit longer, then decided enough was enough and came out of hiding.

"Hey guys."

Cody walked out from behind a cabin and waved awkwardly at the group.

"Sorry, I was exploring the camp a bit."

"Next time tell someone before you go!"

"Okay 'mom!'"

The boy that spoke up wore a long-sleeved green camouflage shirt with a big black hand print on it; he glared at the smaller teen before sighing and letting the subject drop.

Time passed as everyone found friends while Cody sat on the beach, looking at the ocean but glancing towards the group every so often, especially the boy with his nose buried in a book who sat on a cabin's porch, and who Cody hoped and prayed did not know his secret.

Cody stared at him, never realizing that he was being watched as well.

_'That kid is weird. I could've sworn I saw him with a kat's tail and ears...'_

He remembered what he saw and now thought that the sight was rather....cute.

_'Wait, did I just say he was 'cute'?! There is no way I can be attracted another guy! For Pete's sake, I'm not gay........ok maybe a little - but I still like girls!!!'_

As the war raged on in Noah's head, he didn't notice that Cody had gotten up and left as the sun was setting.

All the teens stretched and yawned, realizing that it was time to rest up before tomorrow's event. The boy in camo noticed Cody heading to the forest and not the cabin and called out, "Hey dude, where you going? The cabins are over here."

This had caught everyone else's attention and they stared at the boy who continued walking to the forest. The small teen shouted to them his answer before disappearing into the forest's shadows.

"I like to sleep outside!"

The campers gave each other a questioning look but each shrugged it off and headed to their cabins for a good night of sleep.


	3. First Event and Confirmation

Konnichiwa minna-san! this idea had just randomly popped into my head a year ago (which is when these three chapters were written) and only now did i have the courage to post it. the grammer is not that great but now that i have more confidence and some experience now it will get better. I would also like to thank my first reviewer who at the same time also gave me a great idea for the story, so for that i thank you Ralyena Starrling.

PS: the word 'kat' is not a mistake and i spelled it like that for a reason.

disclaimer: i dont own TDI, but if i did then the show would really be screwed up

Enjoy!

* * *

First Event and Confirmation

Night was peaceful for our young neko, as he laid on his branch curled up with his tail wrapped around him for warmth; he played all the events that had happened and was going through all the possibilities as to what other things could happen and what might be their outcomes. Cody stayed up for a few hours, due to his kat senses he was able to tell by the moon that it was around 4:00 am, trying his best to make sure he would keep his true identity a secret from everyone including the viewers of the show.

Back at Camp

A boy in brown pants and a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves pushed up, with a vest over it,was too engrossed in his book to notice it was really late. Noah sat there, trying his best to read but no matter what he did Cody would come out of nowhere with his kat ears and tail, playing with a ball of yarn.

"_For crying out loud! Why are you in my mind! There is no way I'm gay, so why?"_

Deep down he knew he was gay ever since he lost his first girlfriend, but what really confirmed this suspicion was that he found guys more interesting than girls lately and in his usual manner, he just played it off by saying that it was just an annoying feeling since most guys were basically more into sports and were complete idiots.

"_I know that it was my imagination but why do I have this feeling that they were real and he was hiding something?"_

After pondering a bit he finally came to the solution to his problem and no matter what the cost he would get that answer.

Putting his book away he decided to go to sleep unknowing that someone else was awake having similar thoughts. Trent, laying on his side, was thinking about the boy who always seemed to disappear and to say the least, he was worried that there was something wrong.

"_Why does he always dodge us? Why does he always appear in my mind? I like girls; I mean hey the goth girl seems hot, but there is something with that boy and I'm going to find out what."_

And at the same time as Noah, both boys decided to sleep and deal with their problem tomorrow.

Back in the Forest

Cody sneeze and shivered feeling that something was off and that something was going to happen to him.

"I better keep up my defenses from now until the end of this stupid show."

Cody soon fell asleep only to be awaken by a loud military horn. As the sound kept playing, the vibrations had sent him over the edge of the branch and soon he was dropping from a tree that was pretty much resembling a two story building. If it wasn't for his kat reflexes he would have been severely hurt or worse: dead. Time seemed to slow down as the lanky boy moved his legs to his side just in time to kick off from branch to branch and as he was nearing the ground, he pulled his legs to his chest, successfully doing a small flip, and extended his legs making him land perfectly on his feet.

"Sometimes it pays to be a kat."

The boy brushed himself off as he made his way to the camp and joined the others to find out what their first event would be for the reality show.

At the Mess Hall

Everyone stood in line as they made their way past the chef to pick up his so called 'food'. They sat down with their teams and stared at the gray blob that seemed to have a life of its own.

"Is this food edible?"

"I think mine just snapped at me."

Everyone was mumbling to each other about the food and behind them chef was scowling because no one was enjoying the food that he worked hard, sweating over a hot stove to make them. They were all so focused on each other and the food that they didn't see Cody leave the forest, walk across the field, and stop at the doors to the mess hall, well, no one noticed but to people.

The one with the book was smirking making sure no one saw him while the other teen with the big hand print on his shirt gave a worried look.

"_Time to start my plan._"

"_Where was he? I looked all over the camp and in the forest around, yet i couldn't find him._"

On the other side of the door Cody was checking himself to make sure he looked normal and after a quick examination of his form, all his kat parts were hidden well. Letting out a deep sigh he slowly opened the door and walked inside; everyone quickly looked to the doors as they heard them squeak open and saw who had entered.

"Umm.....why are you all staring at me?'

* * *

Cody rubbed the back of his head and stared at his shoes. He had to act normal to show that he had nothing to hide, and with that he put up a new persona he just thought of.

"I know the Codester is easy on the eyes but come on I can't be that irresistible."

Everyone rolled their eyes and looked back to each other making small conversations and completely ignoring him.

"_Thank god that worked!_"

Cody released a inner sigh and made his way to the darkest corner to hide until Chris decided to reveal his ugly head. The talking continued, except the two that saw him coming and with the same facial expression, they each had the same thought.

"_This just proves he is hiding something."_

Both boys gave an inner nod and resumed their meal to hide their true intentions.

As an hour passed without anything happening, people started to relax when suddenly the mess hall started to shake as the ground slowly opened revealing Chris; the platform had raised him to be on eye level with the campers.

"Morning campers! It's time to have you all know what your first event is. Meet up at the highest cliff and wear you're swimsuit as your going to need it for this event."

With that said the platform lowered him back in the ground and the opening closed leaving the campers expressing their own comment on their faces as they stared at the empty space Chris was just in. The campers made their way back to the camps and changed into their bathing suits, except for one camper who slipped away to the forest to come up with a solution to his new found problem.

Everyone made their way to the cliff, chatting with each other about what the first event could be but yet again something else was bothering two specific teens.

"_Now where could he be?_"

"_If he keeps disappearing than I can't find out his secret._"

Keeping their unvoiced questions to themselves, they followed the rest of the group, who in a few minutes, finally found Chris waiting for them at the top of the cliff.

"Took you all awhile to get here. Anyway its time for your first event. Each camper will jump off the cliff and will try to land in the safe zone at the bottom. But be warned if you miss: then I suggest you better book it and swim to land before the sharks get to you. Whoever lands in the safe zone will gain a point for their team."

Everyone's face paled at the comments as they stared in horror at Chris who just wore a happy grin. Only a select few had the nerve to voice their idea about their host.

"Sadistic monster."

"I try."

Noah wasn't one to show emotions, but this caught him off guard and now he was calling Chris every disgusting word he knew; his vocabulary ranged from small to giant words that would even give scientist a run for their money.

Cody was behind everyone thanking whatever deity that helped him today that he had come up with a solution in time.

"Of course you could turn it down and stay safe up here, but if you do the chances of you getting kicked off increases plus you have to wear this chicken hat proving your a chicken."

"Well at least now I don't have to do it since I don't care what people think of me."

Everyone finally calmed down and with that everyone stared to look at others to see who would jump first. After a moment of silence Cody finally spoke up saying that he would go first that way he could get it out of the way. All eyes were on him as he made his way to the edge of the cliff; yet no one seemed to notice that he was wearing his regular course Chris saw this and spoke up.

"Uh dude, where is your swim suite?"

Cody looked down and saw this and just looked up giving Chris a disturbing smile.

"Didn't bring them."

"why?"

"Never swam before."

In reality Cody knew how to swim, but after a certain incident in his life and becoming part kat; he started to hate the water and quit swimming.

The stares intensified as they now believed the boy couldn't swim and would drown. Noah and Trent's face harden but in their eyes you could see that they were extremely worried.

"Well nice knowing you all."

With that said the boy gave a small wave and jumped off the cliff making pregnant silence fall over the assembled group; Chris was even in shock. But unannounced to everyone Cody had actually grabbed the cliff's side and kicked off the dummy he set there before the event started and making it fall directly in the safe zone.

Everyone was worried as they heard no scream or yell, running to the cliff they had made it just in time to see Cody splashing into the safe zone. Most people just sighed in relief, but Trent and Noah kept looking and panicked when they noticed he wasn't coming back up for air.

Cody hopped of the cliff wall and calculated where the shortest distance was from the safe zone to the beach. After finding the right spot he looked up and yelled to everyone that he made it and was safe. In the distance, unknown to the people on the cliff, the sharks devoured the dummy.

Trent and Noah heard a cry off in the distance towards the beach and after a quick glance they saw Cody standing there waving his hand at them. Each released another sigh before thinking that something was off.

"_He doesn't look wet._"

"_There is no way he could have swam that fast without us noticing. Something is off._"

They both had unanswered questions that had no answer, but were determined to find a solution to them. Behind the two teens the others were now determined to prove that Cody wasn't the only one who could make it. Everyone then soon jumped, every now and then some would land in the safe zone while the others swam for their life.

Noah was protesting about jumping but Eva didn't want to lose so she picked him up and jumped off the cliff. DJ and Courtney were the only ones who didn't jump and were forced to wear the chicken hat in front of the cameras.

After everyone had jumped, they all swam/walked to the beach to find Chris waiting for them.

"Well that was fun but now lets see which team wins."

Everyone fell silent as they waited.

".................and the team that has won is the Screaming Gophers! Killer Bass, I will meet you tonight at the fire ceremony in the middle of the camp to see who is kicked off the show."

"Well then let me explain how this works. Everyone will write down who they think needs to be kicked off and after counting the tallies I will hand a marshmallow to everyone who survived and whoever doesn't receive one, go down the dock of shame to the boat of losers and will be sent back home."

Everyone voted and after handing out the marshmallows, Ezekiel was the only person left who hadn't received one. So without any other word, he was kicked out.

In the Forest

"Well my plan worked out perfectly but something still feels wrong."

Cody paced on his branch as he pondered, but with no luck he decided to go ahead and sleep and pray that he can continue this act.

At the Cabins

Trent and Noah were both awake but neither noticed the other person.

"_Cody is definitely smarter then he lets on._"

"_What could he be hiding that he wants no one to know?_"

Pondering about the boy, who piqued their interest, neither teens noticed that all their ideas and thoughts rotated around him. The only noise in the cabin was the snoring coming from their larger companion who in turn would talk in his sleep.

"Come here doughnuts! I love you!"

At these words the teens had finally realized that maybe, just maybe, they might have a small crush on the lanky brunette boy.


	4. First Memory

This chapter is dedicated to the only reviewer Ralyena Starrling. She has given me ideas and reviewed all 3 chapters while pushing me to continue and for that i thank her very much.

Thank you

Disclaimer: i dont own TDI but if i did then the show would be created in a way that it wouldnt be allowed to air on TV.

* * *

Cody's Secret: First Memory

_A few years ago, I saw small kitten stuck in a tree._

_'Meow...'_

_It had cried for minutes non-stop._

_'Don't worry kitty; I'll save you.'_

_'Meow...'_

_I had climbed the tree to save it._

_'There, you're safe now.'_

_Once it was safe in my arms, I turned on the branch and was about to climb down until I heard an explosion come from the building next to us.  
**  
BOOM!**_

_'Whoa! I'll keep you safe!'_

_The vibrations had traveled up the tree and made me lose my balance, causing me to fall towards the ground._

_"AAAHHH!"_

_Although I fell pretty quickly, it seemed everything was going in slow motion._

_'At.....least..' I struggled to choke out my words, '...you're.....down.'_

_'Meow...'_

_My world started to fade to black, and all I remember before passing out was the small kitten and a green liquid that surrounded my body._

_**Beep.....Beep.....Beep **_

_In the endless darkness, all I could hear was that sound._

_'..dy....ody....Cody!?'_

_'Urgh...'_

_'My poor baby! Are you ok, sweety!?'_

_'I think so...'_

_I don't remember how long I was in that room, but ever since waking up something felt wrong. Why can I see things more clearly, even at night? Why can I hear sounds better? Why can I smell things from a further distance?_

_'Honey?'_

_'Oh, sorry mom.'_

_'It's okay now.'_

_No, it wasn't. I didn't want to believe it, but something was definitely wrong with me._

_'Let's go home.'_

_'Okay, mommy.'_

_Even though life returned normal, things were still getting weird. Why do I know this? Well, let's just say that everything was confirmed in one night._

_'URGH!'_

_I can still feel the pain to this day._

_**Bang...Bang....Bang...**_

_'Cody!? What's wrong!?'_

_I could hear my mother outside my door, trying to get in._

_'Someone......stop the.....pain.....URGH!'  
**  
BANG...BANG......BAM!**_

_'OH MY GOD! MY PRECIOUS SON! STAY WITH ME!_

_I could hear her crying. The pain in my body was getting exponentially stronger by the second._

_'Mommy.....help...me....'_

_'Hold on dear! Mommy is going to call the doctor!'_

_I didn't hear her leave. I didn't hear the ambulance coming from town. All that I could do was listen to my own cries as my ears began to suck in. The top of my head felt like it was on fire as the skin ripped apart and triangular bones sprouted out of my head and formed my new ears. Even though these areas were hurting tremendously, nothing could compare to the pain I had at my tail bone. It felt like it was trying to pierce through my skin. Little did I know that that was exactly what was happening._

_**RIP!**_

_'UUURRRRGGGHHH!'_

_My tail bone had finally accomplished its task and pierced through my skin, but it did not stop growing as my skin, muscles, and veins wrapped around the base of the tail bone and traveled along until covering it completely. Once the new appendage was firmly covered in skin, little brown hairs started to sprout from the base to the tip until I had a tail that was covered with smooth and silky hair._

_'OH MY GOD!'_

_That was the final thing I heard before losing consciousness. _


	5. Almost Caught Trent Style

Woot! im back!

It's finally spring break (even though its pretty much over) but finally i got the time to type up a new chapter. Anyway this chapter has not been edited since my beta is out of town and has no access to a computer so in advance i would like to say sorry for any grammar errors you find. Once i get the edit version back i will replace it. Now Ralyena Starrling has had a chapter dedicated to her and even though its been awhile she has kept in contact with me and looked out for updates. This has made me very happy so im going to give her some options that she can choose from.

A) Type a new chapter for the story B) Create a character for future use

C) Both

Just Pm your choice starrling ;)

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Total Drama Island or it characters.

This is a TrentxNoahxCody fanfic with lemons included. It also holds OoC

On with the story!

* * *

If someone were to enter the beautiful green forest and paid close attention to their surroundings, they could hear birds chirping happily and the scampering of small animals as they run across the land playing games with one another or just looking around, but even through all the sounds, one could hear the small amounts of whimpering coming from a lanky koneko that laid in his tree reliving one of the dark memories that was held behind a cage in the deepest parts of his mind.

This is exactly what is happening at the moment to our dear teen, Trent. He had woken up early thinking that he was hearing someone cry and decided to investigate. While he traveled through the forest he had found it calming and decided to relax his mind as he listened to nature in all its glory, but that all came crashing down as heard the faint sounds of cries coming from a tall tree in the distance.

_'Why is it so hard to travel through the forest?'_

Branches had been hitting him in the face, logs and rocks kept trying to trip him, and for some odd reason any animal he came across would intercept him, look at the tree he was heading to, then look back at him for a few seconds then continue on their way.

_'It's like they are guarding something.'_

After a few minutes of traveling through these obstacles, he had finally made it to the ancient tree and heard the cries coming from one of the higher branches. Looking up while shielding his eyes from the sunlight, the figure of something swaying side to side and what seem to be a human arm made it self known to his peripheral vision. Taking the chance, he decided to climb is way up and see what it was.

_'How the hell could someone climb up here!?'_

Finally coming to the branch he had seen the figure on, he could only gasp at the beautiful figure that was lying in front of him. It was lying on its side with its arms crossed in front of its chest and the legs were also crossed but stretched out. The figure's brown hair was fluttering in the wind and the sunlight streaming through the branches and leaves gave the figure a stunning halo. The shirt was pushed up showing the thin but somewhat muscled torso that was found on the figure's pale skin while the jeans had ridden up and showed Trent the thin but muscled legs that the figure had. All in all, this is one of the most beautifulest creature that the raven haired boy has every seen.

_'OMG! I can feel the heat in my cheeks meaning I'm blushing and right now my pants feel very uncomfortable and tight.'_

Everything to him was majestic, but once noticing the tears rolling down the figure's cheeks he was immediately filled with sadness.

_'These forlornly tears shouldn't be on this creature's face.'_

Trent was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't noticed the tail and ears twitching or the fact that the eyes of the creature was now opening.

"Mmmmm......."

This sound was enough to snap Trent out of his thoughts, but it was also enough for him to loose his footing.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Huh?"

The figure had finally woken up and was now looking around for the source of the scream that was just recently admitted. Not finding anything around he decided to look down and upon noticing a teen falling to the ground, the figure had jumped into action. Jumping off the branch it was on, it landed onto the wood below if only for a second before performing a back flip and landing on another branch from behind and springing forth into a front flip.

_'Am I going to die this way? If this is my fate, then at least I can die happy knowing that I got to see something so comely.'_

Closing his eyes, he never saw the shadow that was coming for him.

_'Just one more jump'_

Darting from the last branch, he had grabbed the raven haired boy from behind before landing on another branch which he used to kick off from and land safely on the ground.

_'Damn! That was a close one.'_

_'Why haven't I hit the ground yet?'_

Opening his eyes, he came across on of the most greenest eyes ever seen and after staring for awhile he felt like he was in a valley full of the softest and greenest grass know to man.

'_Uh.......why is he staring at me?'_

Clearing his throat had given him the results he wanted as he watched Trent snap out of his daze.

"Trent you ok? That was a pretty nasty fall."

"Yeah I'm fine, but how do you know my name? I haven't seen you around the camp."

Not understanding what Trent meant he looked down at his outfit but didn't find anything uncommon until a gently breeze passed by did he finally realize that he didn't have his wig on; letting his medium/long hair loose. His kat ears were free and his tail was sweeping side to side. This revelation had shut down his mind and paralyzed his body. Noticing the stiffness in the other male, Trent became worried if only for a few seconds.

_'Is he ok?...........HE!? THEN I WAS EYEING A BOY AS EYE CANDY!'_

This had caused the teen to blush madly and look down only for this action to increase his blush to make him resemble a tomato. When Trent had looked down he had noticed that he was being carried bridal style and was sporting an erection.

_'There is no way this could get any more embarrassing!'_

What people need to realize is that once this phrase is said, the situation will always get worse.

"Um.......y-you can p-put me down n-now."

"..."

Realizing that the other male wasn't going to move, Trent decided that he would at least get out of the boy's arms before snapping him out of it, but as he struggled in his holder's arms he had brushed his harden member against the brunette's chest which caused him to release a very sensual moan.

"Ahn..."

This had caused our little koneko to come back to his sense sporting a mad blush as he realized that Trent just moaned, he is carrying the raven bridal style, and the fact the he felt the other's harden member brush against him. Putting down the male teen and obtaining his standing position did the two find the ground more interesting. Not the one being into silence, did Cody finally speak.

"L-lovely morning i-isn't it.....?"

"Y-yeah......"

"I-if there isn't anything else then ill be off."

Hearing this did the awkward silence fall and Trent forgetting that he never got the other's name.

"Wait!"

Stopping in mid walk, Cody had turned around as he stared at the teen in front of him.

"What is your name?"

"Cody.....don't you remember?"

_'This is Cody!?'_

"It's not that."

"..."

"You just look different."

"Oh, ok."

"I think we should head back to the camp."

"Nah. I think I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head."

"Alright. See ya later."

"See ya."

With that Cody walked off into the forest leaving the other to his thoughts as made his way back to the others. It wasn't till later that something hit Trent's mind.

_'Did Cody have kat ears and a kat tail?.........Nah. It was probably due to the adrenaline rush that I imagined them. I'll tell somebody or Cody later about it. It may be something to laugh at.'_


	6. Vibes and Sensations

Once again i would like to apologize for any error one would find in these recent chapters. My friend has hardly any time to look at my work, but she has claimed that she has to edit less meaning that im getting better. :D

This chapter has a small lemon scene so readers beware. I have not really written any lemons so this is my first attempt at it.

Enough with my babbling.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The forest was once again calm as Cody traveled through the forest. Every now and then animals of all kind would walk next to him and have a conversation with him. Now many people would find it weird seeing someone talking to animals and actually reply, but they don't know that when the brunette became a hybrid, one of the skills he gained allowed him to talk to animals. Even though everything was calm on the outside, this could not be said about the inside.

_'Did he notice my kat appendages!? He didn't say anything so maybe he didn't notice? No, I bet he noticed and is planning to expose me in front everyone I just know it! But what if he didn't notice? Gah! This is so confusing! I'll just talk to him and pray everything works out.'_

Even though he had come to a conclusion he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen today. After he had left Trent, he had been getting unknown vibes randomly, but couldn't place his finger on it if it was good or bad.

While Cody was having his inner conflict he had not noticed the dark shadow following him.

_'This individual seems familiar...'_

Getting the feeling that he was being watched, Cody had spun around but couldn't find where the feeling was coming from. Stretching out his sense he paid close attention to every sound and smell that were in the immediate area.

_'I know someone is out there, but they are hiding them self really well.'_

_'Interesting seems he his searching for me, but why does this seem familiar?'_

_**SNAP!**_

_'Got you!'_

_'Oh shit!'_

With that last thought the shadow had darted off into the forest with Cody right on his tail. The figure had been turning left and right trying his/her best to get the trailer of her/his tail, but to no avail the brunette had been keeping up and was slowly gaining.

_'Just a little bit close.'_

Minutes had seem to fly by as the two runners ran through the forest, but what Cody didn't know was that he was being led into the deepest part of the forest. As the figure jumped through the shadows of the thick greenery he/she had landed in the water of a small river. Losing the scent, the hybrid had come to a stand still and once again stretched out his sense hoping to locate his target with his hearing.

_'Come on; I know you are out there.'_

Still listening for any sounds he had come to the conclusion that his prey had slipped out of his range. Seeing as nothing had come up, he let out a sigh of defeat and trudge his way back to camp hoping to make it in time before their next challenge started. If he had stayed fore a bit longer he would have heard the splashing of someone breaking the surface of water while breathing very heavy. Coughing out the water; he/she were able to make out words.

"That was a close one. Still I wonder why that person seemed so familiar; it seemed as I knew him from somewhere."

Shrugging the thought off, the figure had climbed out of the water and shake themselves trying his/her best to rid them self of the extra water out of the ragged clothes he/she were wearing.

I had been about an hour since the chase and even though they ran quite a distance, Cody somehow managed to get himself to the his tree to get his disguise and outfit for the day before heading off to a small waterfall to clean up. Stripping off his clothes, he had tested the water and found it surprisingly warm and jumped right in. Swimming around relaxing, he finally headed to the waterfall and stood up so he can start cleaning his body from all the dirt and grime he had conjured up from this morning and from the small chase.

Using his left hand he started to rub his right arm going up and down ridding himself of the dirt before switching it around an washing his left arm. After both arms were clean he started to run his fingers through his hair untangling any knots he may have before cleaning his face. As he washed his face, his hands started to trail his chest as he they went down south to his manhood and started to massage his friend.

Without him realizing it, he had started to day dream about the teen he saved earlier standing before him in all his glory. Trent walked up to Cody before bending down and sucking on the brunette's right nipple while playing with his right. The raven had switched between the two making sure they were red and perked as he traveled down Cody's body leaving butterfly kisses. Reaching between the hybrids legs he grabbed hold of the prize in front of him and slowly pumped his hand.

"Ahn...Trent...*huff*...so good!"

As he watched Trent through half lidded eyes, he didn't notice the person coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around the hybrid.

"Having fun Cody?"

"No-noah....Ahn..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Noah had started to suck on Cody's collar bone making our hybrid moan loudly. The pleasure of having two males treating his body so well was hazing his mind, but soon everything turn white as he let out his release...

"TRENT! NOAH!"

Spilling his seed and having been let down from his orgasmic high did he realize that it was all in his head.

"Too....*huff*...bad that wasn't...*huff*...real."

Finishing up he put on his clothes and disguise and made his way towards camp. It had taken a short walk, but here he was in front of the mess hall making sure that he was decent before entering. As he reached for the door he remembered that he had to change persona so that people wouldn't really focus on him. Having come up with a decent plan he grabbed hold of the doors and flung them open while starting to walk inside doing his best to look as cool as he can. Even though he was doing this he still noticed that a few were still looking so just to get rid of them he decided to add one more level to his act.

"Hey Gwen! Would you like the Codester to help you eat?"

"Oh yes, seeing as I can't chew my own food."

Rolling her eyes she turned around and pulled out her book hoping to sketch another picture of Trent without him noticing. After this skeptical finished everyone refocused on talking to friends or fiddle with their own items not caring about the boy who cared a small smile as he walked off to the darkest corner there was in the room.

As everyone was waiting for Chris to show up (die) they didn't notice Trent making his way to Cody except for Noah who was seething as he watch the raven haired boy make his way to HIS brunette.

_' "My" brunette? Urgh! Why should I care if those two talk. It's not like they are dating and besides they are both straight as an arrow...but I have my doubts about that musician. He has a look in his eyes that I don't like.'_

"Hey Cody."

Looking form from his spot did our neko notice that Trent was talking to him.

"Oh, hi Trent."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"The same as usual....hey, about earlier...by any chance did you have kat ears or a kat tail?"

After hearing those words, the brunette immediately turned pale, but still managed to stutter out his answer.

"N-no T-trent. What w-would make you s-say that?"

"Well after you saved me. I noticed that something was swaying behind you and that you had something sticking out of your head, but I didn't say anything then since I thought I imagined it due to the adrenaline rush."

As Trent was talking, Cody was doing his best to think up an acceptable lie, but couldn't think of anything. Taking a look around did he finally notice that Eva was listening to music and right there gave him an idea as he remembered something from a game.

"The kat ears you saw where headphones and the......." Thinking this up on the spot. "thing swaying behind me was my jacket that I had tied around my waist."

"That makes sense."

"Haha, yeah."

After mildly chatting with the raven did he notice that hours passed and no Chris, so taking this to his advantage, he excused himself from the conversation and made his way back to the forest. Once he was back in his element did he finally calm down, if only for a bit, since he immediately sense that someone was near by. Sprinting off to his tree, did he finally find what was causing all the strange sensations today. Sleeping in the shade on the soft grass was a human male.

_'What the fuck!? Who the hell is that!?'_

As if on cue, the male stir and rose himself into an Indian sitting position before opening his eyes to reveal the most beautiful red eyes that out shone any ruby known to man. Widening his eyes, the only thing that Cody could say was...

"Jason?"


End file.
